


One more time before we go

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Coney Island, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, fluff fluff fluff and humor, preserum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky ride The Cyclone - a more humorous take than my other fic. Screamed love confessions included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more time before we go

"I'm not going on that thing," Steve crossed his arms and pulled his jacket tighter against himself despite the warm Spring air.

"I'll go with you, it'll be fun. Promise," Bucky gave him a lopsided smile - the one he could never resist.

"Fine but if I die I'm haunting you," Steve huffed as they stepped onto the ride. The Cyclone, they called it. It looked every bit as terrifying as it sounded. He must be outta his mind to let Buck talk him into this one.

The bar settled into place in front of them and Bucky's eyes lit up as he gave Steve a mischievous grin.

"Don't look at me like that," Steve said with a glare.

"Come'on it's not that bad," Bucky retorted as the roller coaster creeped up the rails.

Steve paled and white knuckled the bar as it went up up up and _WHOOSH_ straight down before he could prepare himself.

"BUCK! BUCKY BARNES I LOVE YOU!," Steve screamed as the wind whipped his hair back and forth. If he died on this ride then Bucky might as well know how he felt - it wasn't exactly a secret anyway but he loved Bucky in a way that wasn't anything near brotherly. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO STEVIE! IF WE DIE TELL YOUR MA I LOVE HER!," Bucky grabbed Steve's hand with a death grip as the ride curved to the side and he was positive they'd fall right out into the open sky and that would be all she wrote.

"JESUS CHRIST MARY AND JOSEPH!," Steve screamed as the coaster wooshed down once more and took a sharp turn.

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! IF WE DIE I WANT YOU TO KNOW YOU'RE THE BEST BEST FRIEND!," Bucky shouted over the roaring and clicking of the ride.

"BUCK! I'M GONNA BE SICK!," Steve clamped a hand around his mouth as the ride escalated once more and did it ever end? Dear god he wasn't going to survive this.

"STEVIE DON'T YOU DARE PUKE ON ME!," Bucky exclaimed as he put his hand over Steve's mouth which didn't help matters in the least.

Steve peeled Bucky's hand off and gripped it tight enough to bruise. He was going to die. This is how it ended - well at least he had Bucky by his side.

"WHAT IF I FALL OUT? WHAT IF I DIE?!," he shrieked.

"HONEY IF YOU DIE I'LL BE DYING WITH YOU!," Bucky called back and grinned at him. Despite the way he'd been carrying on Bucky looked calm as could be save for his skin being two shades lighter.

"GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!," Steve screamed as he dry heaved and the ride kept knocking him into Bucky who was hoping to avoid being puked on.

The ride slowed but it wasn't over yet. Steve kept a firm grip on Bucky's hand as he began to ramble on.

"Buck I love you and you're my best friend and I'm sorry I broke your favorite toy when we were nine and also I did steal the last piece of gum and I told you I lost it but I didn't and-"

"Steven Grant Rogers listen to me, we're not gonna die and also you owe me a piece of gum when we get outta here," he gave Steve a stern look that wasn't so much irritation as it was amusement.

The ride sped up again and Steve screamed at the top of his lungs as it took a deep plunge that made it look like their seat was going to fly right off of the rails.

"I'M GONNA FALL OUT BUCK!," Steve realized he was repeating himself but he didn't care.

"I WON'T LET YOU!," Bucky screeched as he grabbed hold of Steve's waist the best he could, held on tight and hoped he didn't crush Steve's ribs.

The ride slowed substantially and pulled to a stop. Bucky's once carefully styled hair was now sticking up all over and Steve - well Steve had seen better days. He tumbled out of the seat and promptly retched right beside of it then made apologies as he wiped his mouth. Ever the gentleman even as he couldn't control his own bodily fluids. 

"See? Wasn't that bad. How 'bout we get some frozen custard? Saved up some money last week so we could," Bucky slung an arm around Steve's shoulders and led them in the direction of the food.

"You owe me big time for that one," Steve said with a smirk.

"Alright how 'bout this? You pick the ride next time," Bucky winked and still hadn't removed his arm as they stumbled awkwardly (and dizzily) toward the frozen custard stand.

Steve mumbled something about _always_ picking the ride from now on under his breath as they bought a frozen custard to share. Still he couldn't complain - even with hurling it was a good day and he felt better than he had in a long time. He tried not to think about all the declarations of love they'd both spouted - it was only because they were afraid. Nothing more or at least that's what he told himself.

Only time (and maybe just one more roller coaster ride because a fella likes to hear hes loved once in awhile) would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this hilarious post that had me laughing until my eyes watered http://steviebucks.tumblr.com/post/126646353918/steviebucks-thats-steve-and-bucky-in-the


End file.
